


Congratulations, You're a Werewolf

by Faetality



Series: Steter Bingo General Tropes 2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: "Let's go help an omega" they said "it'll be easy" they said "don't worry just stay by Roscoe and it'll be fine" they said.Since when did anything go as planned?





	Congratulations, You're a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> For the General Trope square - Alpha Stiles Stilinski

It was a simple mistake, so easily unnoticed that the oversight might never have been a factor. Except it was  _ Stiles  _ who found it, who noticed a second too late and it was Stiles who paid the price. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. This time it wasn't his fault though. Not even in the slightest.  It was an omega, a rogue and just passing through the territory. Alone, scared, running. The plan was to capture them, get them back in the right headspace, and send them on to another pack. No one had been hurt, there was no indication of violence.

But it wasn’t an omega. It wasn’t just confused. 

Stiles, for once, had agreed to hang back from the woods, he and Liam staying around the cars and prepared to stop the rogue if he came through toward the town. Armed with mountain ash and the ever trusted ball bat. Maybe he shouldn’t have been out at all, but Stiles was an asset to the pack, whether everyone recognized that or not. He wasn't going to hang back and do nothing while everyone else risked their lives. That was bullshit. He was never meant to actually get close to the wolf. But when it came crashing through the trees, roaring and headed straight for a frozen Liam well, Stiles shoved the boy out of the way and crashed his bat into the rogue’s face. 

Then its eyes shone red. 

The mountain ash was sitting on the bumper of the jeep and Stiles dove for it, feeling the scratch and tear of the alpha as it caught his leg, he kicked out, fingers outstretched and closing over the bag. He threw it behind him, other hand closing around the tire iron in the back as he dragged himself standing.

In the aftermath, the information was pushed aside, if only for a moment. Liam hadn't seen the flash of its eyes. Stiles was a little preoccupied. Peter was the first back in the clearing, Derek not too far behind him as they were closest when the roar went up. Stiles was leaning against the Jeep, staring down at the dead body of the rogue wolf when Peter came up. “You’re bleeding.” 

_ I’m bleeding? I was bit. Oh god I was bit and I killed it- I’m gonna be a werewolf or- _

“Stiles.” Warm hands framed his face,  _ Peter’s hands?  _ Yeah, okay. “My leg. It- he” the pain in his leg seemed to come alive as he acknowledged it, pulsing and growing sharper with every thump of his heart. Even the shock wasn’t stopping the pain. Dimly Stiles was surprised at how gentle Peter was in lowering him to the ground. Once the pressure was off his leg he let out a sigh, Peter shuffling to his  left while Derek crouched at Stiles’ right side. Derek used claws to tear the pants leg open more, Peter squeezing his upper arm lightly to draw his attention away from the darker wolf and the wound in his leg. His calf was a mess of blood and mangled flesh, it was nigh on shredded and looking at it made Derek grimace. In the background, Liam couldn’t stop a soft “oh god” from escaping. 

“Stiles, don’t look.”

“Don’t look. Yeah, no looking. Why would I look- oh god I’m going to die.”

“Not likely.”

“Or Be a Wolf and I can’t handle that. Fuck what am I going to tell dad. I can’t -“

“Shh, look at me. Tell me what happened.” 

“It wasn’t an omega. Alpha. He was an alpha. I killed him.” The panic was settling into that numb feeling and Peter took hold of his chin to pull him back. 

“Peter.” Derek looked worried, hands hovering over the bite. It was clearly a bite, multiple ones with deep jagged cut of claws intersecting it. The Born wolves shared a look. 

“Liam, there’s a first aid kit in the back.”

“Derek is going to get you patched up and later we will decide what to do. You aren’t going to die, Stiles.” He would live and make a beautiful wolf, Peter was sure of that much. 

Scott arrived soon and Peter let him take over as a distraction. 

*

Everything hurt. Maybe it was because he killed the alpha, maybe it just hurt because he’d been bitten, maybe the change was _supposed_ to feel like the flu and being set on fire all, dunked in ice, and hit by a truck all at once, but Stiles didn’t really care. Death was better than this. His head was heavy and his hands shook as he lifted his phone, Scott had his midterms to do, and Lydia was across the country, “Derek?” Why he had insisted on going home, on being alone he didn’t know. In hindsight he wished he had just let someone stay. That he hadn't insisted Scott go back to school hours away. He wasn’t sure when he and Derek had gotten so close but he was glad for it. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”    
“I’m dying, everything hurts.”    
“It’s the change, right? You aren’t actually dying.”    
“Wish I was.” he curled a little further under the blanket until a moment later the heat made him throw it away. He’d want it back in a minute he was sure. 

“I can’t come over right now, I’m not in Beacon Hills but I’m going to send someone over. You’re going to be fine. Drink some water, eat something if you can, just take it easy.”

“Yeah, cause I’m turning into a werewolf and some fuckin’ water is gonna make me feel better about growing fangs.” 

“Hey, I’ll be back tomorrow, and I didn’t tell you to go out in the woods. I’m sending Peter over now. You need me to stay on the phone?” Stiles sighed, knowing that Derek would in a heartbeat. Under that grumpy shell, he was a big puppy. “No, I’ll be okay just, come over when you get back?”

“I promise.” 

Peter lets himself in and Stiles can’t even find it in himself to be upset at that. “Can I touch?” Stiles nods and shift back so there’s room for Peter to sit down. He’s startled when the wolf climbs in beside him and wrangles the blanket away so he can pull Stiles half on top him. He was being full on cuddled but the pain ebbed some and that brokered no complaints. 

“When we had our pack,” one hand rubbed Stiles back, easing the tension and applying the slightest of pressure to the knots gathering in his neck and shoulders, “no one went through the change alone.” Skin touches skin, hands cool compared to the fever burning through Stiles like a wildfire. “You’ve not eaten anything have you?” 

“No.” he wished he could say it wasn’t a whimper that escaped him but the very thought of eating anything at all made his stomach turn and bile rise quickly in his throat. 

“Good. You’d only throw it back up. You do need something to drink.”

“No.” 

“Yes." for how stern the word is it's spoken softly still, "But, it can wait, I’ll let you fall asleep first. I promise.”

 

The change wasn’t as swift as it could have, and in Stiles opinion should have, been. But nor was it so long that Peter got too worried; it was two and a half days of sweating and pain, around noon the second day; just after a rough bout of heaving everything he’d consumed in the past week into a trashcan, that Derek came by with Scott in tow.

Scott sat with Stiles on the couch (Peter had ended up carrying the teen down and setting him up to watch Star Wars an hour before), while the eldest wolf made a plate consisting of toast and saltines, a bowl of soup, and a bottle of Sprite to sip between glasses of water. Derek, he pulled into the kitchen, keeping his voice low. 

“He’s going to be an alpha. I can feel it.”   
“It’s not guaranteed. He might not even be a wolf, Peter.” 

The look he leveled him with stopped any other words. 

“He’s going to be a wolf, he will be an alpha, and you have a choice to make regarding what to do with him. Scott barely holds the pack together now, having another alpha around is going to strain that even more.”  

“So?”    
“So, think about what you want to do after he’s a wolf. For now, go out there and held him deal with this. It's not an easy process and he could use the distraction.” The elder wolf pushed the glasses of water and sprite into his nephew’s hands and followed him out. Stiles was leaned against Scott’s arm but made to move when he saw the food. Peter settled into an armchair while Derek sat on the teen’s other side. The afternoon passed slow like that. 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to stay?”    
“Nah man, go. I know you have stuff to do.” 

So it was two again.

 

The clock read three a.m. when the fever broke.

“Peter!” Hoarse, voice breaking in the middle of the word, Peter was up and in the bathroom immediately. Claw marks tore the tiled floor and there were a few that had ripped through the drywall, Stiles was curled in on himself in the middle of it all shaking like he was freezing to death. “Shit.” 

“Congratulations you’re a werewolf.” blazing red eyes whipped around to glare at him while he crouched down to smooth a hand down Stiles’s back, watching in awe as the new alpha's features smoothed back into human and a little spark flickered in his chest. “Come on, let’s go back to bed. In the morning we’ll talk about what comes next.” 

  
And so they did, the alpha and his beta.


End file.
